


Seducing Mr Fletcher

by YellowPencils



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 07:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11144037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowPencils/pseuds/YellowPencils
Summary: Vera arrives home with only one thing on her mind...





	Seducing Mr Fletcher

Fletch was engrossed in the football game on television and didn't hear the front door open and close. The first he knew of Vera's return was, in fact, being suddenly plunged into darkness when a piece of fabric was placed over his eyes and tied around his head.

"Vera?" he asked tentatively.

"Wait," she replied, "I'll be with you in a minute."

Fletch tried to work out what Vera was doing, hearing some small noises including what sounded like a zip, and the rip of a stocking, followed by a muttered swear word at the ruining of the garment.

"Vera?" he tried again.

"Quiet!" she shouted in her best governor-voice.

Fletch remained silent, but smirked at her tone. As scary as it was at work, good things usually happened when she used it at home.

After a little while longer, Fletch felt Vera climb on top of him, straddling him and pinning his arms down with hers along the back of the sofa.

"Hello," she whispered, before kissing her way up his neck and throat to his lips.

"Hello," he murmured into the kiss, "I've missed you."

"I'm glad to hear it," she replied, "Because I've missed you, too. In fact, I've spent all day thinking about what I was going to do to you when I got home."

"Really? And what _are_ you going to do to me?"

Vera grinned as she moved her hands to the buttons on his shirt.

"Don't!" she instructed him, as she saw him moving his arms, "You're not allowed to touch me. Yet."

Fletch groaned as he felt her fingers trail over the skin revealed by each button she opened. Once they were all unfastened, she pushed the shirt open and leaned forward.

"You're naked!" Fletch managed with a gasp, as he felt her deliciously bare skin against his own.

"Yes. I. Am," Vera placed her arms around his neck and pulled herself up, ensuring that her erect nipples were brushing against his bare chest.

"Fuck!"

"Not yet, Matt," Vera giggled, reaching for his wrists and taking hold of one in each hand.

"Close your eyes," she instructed him, pushing his arms together behind his head.

She unfastened the knot in what he now realised was her uniform tie and moved it from around his head to his wrists, tying them together.

"Now you can look, but you can't touch," she informed him, leaning back as he opened his eyes.

Fletch groaned as he took in the sight of a completely naked Vera sitting on him, currently looking at him with her best innocent-puppy expression.

"You are a terrible, terrible tease, Governor," he growled.

Vera giggled and slid onto the floor, aware of Fletch's eyes following her as she unfastened his belt and trousers, before winking at him as she pulled at them with force, giving him no choice but to raise himself enough for her to remove them, along with his underwear.

Running her eyes slowly up his body, she grinned at him.

"You want me, don't you, Matt? No. Don't answer. I can tell you do," she licked her lips as she glanced pointedly at what was a rather obvious clue.

Fletch couldn't find the words to respond and just gaped at her. Vera stood up, but instead of returning to Fletch's lap, she sat on the coffee table behind her.

Meeting Fletch's confused gaze, she smiled and leant back on her hands. As she did so, she widened her legs.

Fletch made an indecipherable noise as he took in the sight in front of him.

"Is there something wrong?" Vera asked, widening her legs even further.

Fletch shook his head, mouth hanging open.

"Good. Now. I think I'll just..." Vera trailed off as she shifted her weight onto her left hand so she could use the right to reach between her legs.

"Gahhh..." Fletch managed, squirming in his seat.

"Mmm..." Vera moaned gently as she ran her fingers over herself, "That feels _gooood..."_

Fletch groaned.

"Wow. I'm just so..." Vera showed him a now-glistening fingertip to demonstrate, _"Wet..."_

Fletch tried to stand up, but Vera stopped him.

"No!"

"But...but..." he protested.

"Stay where you are, Mr Fletcher. Unless you don't want to watch, of course?"

"You know I fucking do," he growled, in a tone that caused a new rush of wetness between her thighs.

Vera's fingers returned to work and she ran her fingers over her clit, rubbing it in slow cirlcles, increasing the pressure as she became more and more aroused.

She moaned.

Fletch moaned in response.

Vera removed her hand once more, then made sure Fletch saw the wetness on it before licking it off slowly, holding his gaze as she did so.

He moaned again.

_"Fuck! Vera!"_

"Yes?" she asked innocently, running her hand down to her breast, where she began rubbing her still-hard nipple, continuing to holding his gaze.

"Oh God!" he groaned, "Yes!"

"Are you enjoying this, Mr Fletcher? Do you like watching me touch myself? Do you like seeing how wet I get just by _thinking_ about what you might do to me? Do you know how wet I've been all day, planning how I'm going to seduce you? I even thought about phoning you. Would you have enjoyed that? Having phone sex while I was at work? When _anyone_ could walk in on me? I got so turned on thinking about it, I was even going to take my knickers off. Can you imagine? Me at work. In that tight skirt. Wearing stockings underneath, but with no knickers on?"

Fletch nodded clumsily, mouth gaping open as he did indeed imagine it.

"Fpbhfujik," he said.

Vera moved her hand back between her legs and teased her entrance as she began to moan more loudly.

 _"Oh! Yes!"_ she gasped.

"Vera!" Fletched whispeted urgently, "I don't want to alarm you, but if you don't let me join in soon, I don't think I'm going to be...able...to...if you know what I mean."

Vera stopped what she waa doing and looked at him sternly, "Are you telling me that you're going to come, Matt? Just from watching me touch myself like this?"

"That's _exactly_ what I'm telling you," he growled.

"Hmm..." Vera wiped her fingers on her breast, leaving a glistening trail, "Would you like to lick that off me? If I remember rightly, you do rather like my breasts?"

"Very much so," he managed.

"Then I suppose you'll want to feel how wet I am? With your own fingers? To see how much you turn me on?"

"Yes!"

"And maybe you will want to push your fingers inside me? You know, I think I'd like three today. Do you think you can manage that?"

"Yes!"

"Do you think you can fuck me until I come all over your hand? Would you like that?"

"Yes!"

"What if we both lick your fingers afterwards? Would you enjoy tasting me?"

"Yes!"

"And after that...would you maybe want to...fuck me? Hard?"

"Oh, yes! Always!"

"Gooood..." Vera drawled as she stood up and returned to Fletch's lap.

Fletch grinned, then Vera kissed him deeply, her tongue immediately searching for his as they moaned into each other's mouth.

When she eventually released his lips, Fletch struggled to get his breath back as he spoke.

"Untie my hands. _Please!"_

"Really?" Vera teased, "Why? What do you want to do with them?"

"Naughty things," he smiled as he kissed her again, _"Incredibly_ naughty things."

Vera ran a hand down Fletch's chest and over his stomach, then continuing even further.

"When your hands have finished, does any other part of you want to...do anything?"

"Oh, I think you already know the answer to that, Vera," he grinned.

Vera returned his grin and then raised herself enough to tease him further, running her slit over him slowly.

"Vera!" Fletch groaned, his hips twitching as she ran over him more firmly, but not letting him enter her.

"Not yet," she whispered, as she stopped rubbing against him and reached for her tie so she could release his wrists.

"Now," she whispered hotly in his ear, "All you have to do is make me come as many times as possible with your fingers. Then, when you can't wait any longer, I am going to fuck you so hard that you won't be able to remember anything except how it feels to come inside me. And how it feels when _I_ come with you inside me. _Multiple times."_

"Really?" Fletch gasped.

"If you think you're... _up_ to the job?" she looked down at his crotch as if sizing him up.

"Oh, I think you know that I am," Fletch replied, moving one arm around her back, and the other between her legs, "In fact, I can feel how close you are already. You want to come, don't you? You want to come all over me and scream my name?"

_"Yes! Yes!"_

Vera could feel the affect his words were having on her, leaning forward to kiss him again as she felt three of his fingers slide inside her and began to ride them enthusiastically, moaning his name loudly.


End file.
